


Mamihlapinatapei

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a little angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt "Mamihlapinatapei - bedannibal"

Hannibal did not know how long they had been hiding.

Glass had shattered, footsteps had stormed, and in a flash he had grabbed Bedelia around the waist and pushed them both inside a hidden space they had found behind a bookcase two months ago. But the second the panel slid close behind them, time stopped.

It wasn’t big enough for two.

Bedelia’s petite frame was pressed harshly between the wall and him, her breathing quiet but forced. She dared not lean her head against his chest where her hands were already pressed, and instead chose to tilt it back against the surface behind her. That only made everything worse.

There was just enough light for them to see each others eyes, to know that each was at a loss to their sudden, overwhelming desire.

Hannibal could not hear anything except the voice inside his head. _Kiss her_ , it urged, from a place within him he almost did not recognize. _You love her. You’ve admitted it to yourself. So kiss her, you fool._ He desperately wanted to.

_Kiss him_ , Bedelia’s own mind screamed, and her breath caught in her throat. _You want to. You need to. Stop pretending you don’t feel something for him._

But reason began to rear its head.

_She is not your lover._

_He is not your friend._

_She does not want to be your lover. You will hurt her._

_He does not want to be kissed. He is your patient. Know your boundaries._

Bedelia closed her eyes as Hannibal averted his gaze to her hands, and they stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Waiting.


End file.
